Lonely Boy
by MyK24AN
Summary: Byun Baekhyun dia hanya namja biasa, ia tak pernah peduli pada setiap orang yang menyentuhnya, menciumnya, dan melecehkannya. Baginya tubuhnya bukan lagi miliknya, yang ia punya hanyalah hati dan perasaannya. Mereka bisa memiliki tubuhnya tapi tidak dengan hatinya. ChanBaek/KrisBaek/HunHan
1. Chapter 1

Lonely Boy

Author : Miyuri_K

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kris Wu

Other Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Pairing : ChanBaek, KrisBaek slight HunHan

Rate : M

 **Warning : BxB, Yaoi, Mature Content, Violence Scene, Crack Pair, Typo(s)**

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan.

Summary : Byun Baekhyun dia hanya namja biasa, ia tak pernah peduli pada setiap orang yang menyentuhnya, menciumnya, dan melecehkannya. Baginya tubuhnya bukan lagi miliknya, yang ia punya hanyalah hati dan perasaannya. Mereka bisa memiliki tubuhnya tapi tidak dengan hatinya.

Story Begin!

 _"_ _A-akhhh phhhh"_

 _"_ _Terus sayang, terus keluarkan suara itu"_

 _"_ _Anghhhh hahhh"_

 _Ctasss_

 _"_ _Arghhh angghhh"_

 _Plak_

 _"_ _Mnghhh shhh ahh"_

 _"_ _Hahahaha terus sayang"_

 _Jeritan demi jerintan berbaur dengan suara tawa yang menggema memenuhi ruangan gelap berukuran minimalis tersebut. Seorang namja bertubuh mungil dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang bertumpu menahan berat tubuhnya merangkak pelan diatas lantai keramik yang diatasnya dipenuhi oleh beberapa pecahan kaca. Tetesan demi tetesan cairan merah pekat merengsek keluar dari pori-pori kulit mulusnya yang tidak dilindungi satu kain pun, ah tepatnya tubuhnya lebih banyak terekspos karena satu-satunya kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya adalah kain hitam yang menutupi matanya, membuat kegelapan terasa dua kali lipat bagi dirinya. Rintihan-rintihan kecil lolos keluar dari bibir mungilnya yang pucat, air liurnya menetes bergabung menjadi satu dengan tetesan darah yang semakin banyak keluar._

 _"Katakan sayang, katakan dimana diriku? Hm? Datang padaku sayang, datang dan peluk diriku"_

 _Suara berat khas namja dewasa terdengar begitu menakutkan merasuki indera pendengarannya, rasa sakit dan lelah yang perlahan menjalari tubuhnya membuatnya tidak fokus menebak dimana sebenarnya namja ini berada. Suaranya terdengar dekat tetapi setiap ia merangkak menuju sumber suara si namja, yang ia dapati hanyalah pecahan kaca yang begitu setiap merobek kulitnya._

 _Ctass_

 _"Akhhh sa-sakit" keluhan pertama akhirnya keluar dari bibirnya karena tak tahan dengan cambukan yang kesekian kalinya ia terima karena gagal memeluk si namja._

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Kepalanya mendongak begitu mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya, saat ini yang bisa ia andalkan hanya indera pendengarannya karena matanya hanya bisa melihat kegelapan._

 _"Akhhh" kepalanya yang tadi ia dongakkan semakin menengadah saat surai coklatnya yang mulai lembab ditarik begitu kuat memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri dengan tegak, hembusan nafas berat menggelitik lehernya, sebuah benda basah nan kenyal bermain-main dengan nakalnya pada salah satu bagian sensitivnya itu._

 _"Kenapa sayang? Apa begitu susah bagimu untuk menemukan diriku hm? Ck, tidak adil sekali padahal aku bahkan bisa menemukan dalam waktu 1 menit" bisik namja itu seduktif, tangan besarnya semakin menarik surai si namja mungil membuat tubuh yang telah ternoda luka dan darah itu mau tidak mau harus berjinjit._

 _"Kau begitu cantik sayang, lebih cantik lagi saat tubuhmu dipenuhi cairan merah seperti ini. Ah tapi satu warna saja tidak begitu menarik sayang, bagaimana jika kita tambahkan cairan kental lainnya"_

 _Brukk_

 __

 _Si namja mungil tersentak saat tubunya dihempaskan begitu kuat pada entahlah apakah itu kasur atau sekedar matras tapi ia bersyukur karena ia tidak langsung bersentuhan dengan lantai. Tubuhnya bergetar saat merasakan namja yang sejak tadi menyiksanya merangkak keatas tubuhnya, mengurungnya dalam ketakutan yang lebih besar. Air matanya perlahan mengalir keluar membasahi kain hitam yang menutupi matanya._

 _"Sstt jangan menangis sayang, ini tidak akan terasa sakit ini akan membawamu dalam kenikmatan, kenikmatan yang hanya dimiliki oleh kita berdua"_

 _Benar, kenikmatan._

 _Kenikmatan memang ada dan dengan jelas ia rasakan, kenikmatan yang membuatnya bergerak tidak karuan diiringi desahan dan rintihan yang diakhiri rasa lelah pada setiap sendi tubuhnya. Namja mungil ini ia tidak pernah tahu siapa namja yang hampir setiap waktu menyiksanya kemudian memberikannya kenikmatan padanya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah matanya setiap saat akan tertutup kain hitam dan tubuh mungilnya akan senantiasa tereskpos. Hal lainnya yang ia tahu adalah namja itu akan menyiksanya hingga darah menetes dari beberap bagian tubuhnya tetapi setelah membawanya dalam kenikmatan namja itu akan mengobati tubuhnya._

 _Tapi ia masih berpikir untuk apa ia diobati jika pada akhirnya tubuhnya kembali dilukai dan ini bukanlah pertama kalinya tapi sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia rasakan._

 _"Anghhh mhhh hahh sayang ohh kauuhhh se-sempit ohh"_

 _Gesekan antar dua kulit menemani suara desahan kenikmatan yang bersahutan diantara kedua anak adam yang tengah bergumul itu. Jari-jari yang berbeda ukuran itu saling bertautan erat, bibir tebal dan bibir mungil keduanya saling beradu menciptakan decakan dan tetesan saliva yang mengalir pada leher jenjang si namja mungil._

 _Setelah sepersekian menit cairan kental yang tadi dimaksud akhirnya menyemprot berbaur dengan cairan kental –darah- yang telah keluar lebih dulu. Si namja menyeringai senang melihat pemadangan tersebut, jari telunjuknya bergerak mencolek gabungan kedua cairan tersebut kemudian mengoleskannya pada bibir si namja mungil._

 _Chu~_

 _Ciuman yang disertai lumatan, jilatan, bahkan gigitan menjadi akhir dari pergumulan panas keduanya, si namja mungil jatuh tertidur dengan posisi terlentang dan tubuh yang dipenuhi darah dan sperma serta mata yang tertutup seperti hari-hari sebelumnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.._

Hello readernim, aku tahu ODI belum selesai tetapi aku sudah membawa satu ff lagi. Kali ini aku bawa ff ChanBaek, karena akhir-akhir ini mereka makin berani dan makin nempel. Cuma mungkin ff ini sedikit beda dari ff sebelumnya, dan pengerjaan akan berjalan lebih lama karena aku akan lebih sering mengerjakan chapter dari Our Destiny Is.

Ini masih pendek karena aku pengen liat respon kalian terlebih dahulu. Kalau banyak yang suka akan aku lanjutin kalau tidak ya sampai sini aja... :D

 _Regards,_

 _Miyuri Kim_


	2. Chapter 2 (Real Chap 1)

Lonely Boy

Author : Miyuri_K

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kris Wu

Other Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Pairing : ChanBaek, KrisBaek slight HunHan

Rate : M

 **Warning : BxB, Yaoi, Mature Content, Violence Scene, Crack Pair, Typo(s)**

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan.

Summary : Byun Baekhyun dia hanya namja biasa, ia tak pernah peduli pada setiap orang yang menyentuhnya, menciumnya, dan melecehkannya. Baginya tubuhnya bukan lagi miliknya, yang ia punya hanyalah hati dan perasaannya. Mereka bisa memiliki tubuhnya tapi tidak dengan hatinya.

"Baoxian, bangunlah sayang hari sudah pagi"

Sreettt

Suara gorden yang dibuka terdengar mengundang lenguhan dari seorang namja mungil yang merasa terusik karena suara gesekan yang mengganggu tidurnya. Matanya yang tadi terpejam rapat bergerak perlahan mempersiapkan retinanya bertemu dengan silaunya cahaya matahari.

Ranjang yang ia tiduri sedikit bergoyang saat seseorang menumpukan berat tubuhnya disamping tubuh mungilnya yang masih dibalit selimut tebal.

"Baoxian bangun" bisik seseorang yang tak lain seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh tinggi yang atletis. Ia terlihat benar-benar cool dengan kemeja putih ketat yang lengannya digulung hingga siku, dada bidangnya tercetak jelas dan semakin sexy saat dua kancing meja teratasnya sengaja ia buka. Namja tampan itu tersenyum menatapi namja mungilnya yang masih saja memejamkan matanya

Namja yang dipanggil Baoxian akhirnya membuka matanya, tapi bukannya membalas senyuman si namja tampan ia lebih memilih memasang wajah datar, tangan kanannya kemudian terulur keluar dari selimutnya untuk meraih ponselnya yang berada diatas meja nakas. Jari-jari lentiknya bergerak lincah mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya kemudian menunjukkannya pada namja tampan di depannya.

" _ **Namaku Baekhyun, dan aku orang Korea"**_

Namja tampan tersebut tertawa saat membaca kalimat yang ditulis oleh Baekhyun –si namja mungil- tangannya bergerak menarik Baekhyun dengan paksa hingga namja mungil itu harus terduduk.

"Hey sayang kenapa kau harus cemberut? Baiklah kalau kau tak suka aku memanggilmu Baoxian aku akan berhenti tapi jangan marah ok?"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, wajahnya tetap saja datar meski namja tampan didepannya masih setia tersenyum.

"Bangunlah aku akan memandikanmu sekarang, 30 menit lagi aku sudah harus berada di kantor jadi aku tak punya banyak waktu menemanimu sayangku" dengan lembut namja itu membuka satu persatu kain yang melekat pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun, setelahnya ia menggendong tubuh telanjang Baekhyun layaknya pasangan pengantin baru menuju kamar mandi yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau masih saja cemberut? Kau ingin ikut ke kantor denganku?" tanyanya begitu mereka sampai di dalam kamar mandi, ia membungkukkan sedikit badannya guna menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun kedalam bathup yang telah dipenuhi busa sabun berarorma strawberry.

Begitu tubuhnya berada dalam balutan air yang dipenuhi busa, Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam namja disampingnya, yang ditatap hanya bisa tersenyum kemudian mengecup sayang pipi Baekhyun.

"Hey tenanglah, aku tidak pernah lupa kebiasaanmu itu sayang. Aku terburu-buru tadi jadi tidak sempat aku siapkan" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya tidak peduli sementara si namja tampan menegakkan tubuhnya mengambil posisi berdiri. Kaki panjangnya melangkah ke depan sebuah lemari kecil yang berada dalam kamar mandi. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya saat tangannya meraih salah satu botol kecil yang hampir memenuhi setiap ruang dalam lemari tersebut.

Namja itu kembali berjongkok di depan Baekhyun, dibukanya botol yang berada ditangannya dan membiarkan indera perasanya terjulur menikmati setetes saja cairan yang berada dalam botol tersebut.

"Ini manis, kau mau?" tawarnya pada Baekhyun yang dibalas gelengan dari Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu dengan sigap merebut botol tersebut dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya kedalam bathup. Busa-busa sabun yang memenuhi bathup kini bertranformasi menjadi merah efek dari cairan yang dituangkan Baekhyun dari botol kecil tersebut.

Tangan-tangan mungil Baekhyun bergerak mengambil busa-busa tersebut kemudian menghadapkannya tepat didepan wajahnya, matanya berbinar senang dan bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringaian melihat betapa cantiknya warna busa yang ada ditangannya. Busa-busa ditangannya beterbangan pelan ketika hembusan nafas keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

Melihat itu si namja tampan ikut menyeringai, salah satu hal yang ia sukai dari namja mungilnya ini adalah kebiasaan manis –sejujurnya aneh- yang dilakukan Baekhyun ketika ia akan mandi. Tangannya yang sejak tadi gatal ingin menyentuh Baekhyun, akhirnya bergerak menarik sisi kepala Baekhyun dan tanpa ragu mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka.

Seringaian Baekhyun semakin melebar, mata sipitnya terpejam dan kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti gerakan namja tampan yang tengah memagut bibirnya. Lumatan dan jilatan menimbulkan suara decakan yang bisa menggambarkan betapa bergairahnya ciuman mereka berdua. Kedua lidah tak bertulang milik keduanya terjulur keluar menyapa milik masing-masing lawan bergerak dan bergelut, tarik-menarik, bahkan kemudian saling dorong-mendorong agar dapat merasakan lebih dalam mulut salah satu dari mereka.

"anghh mppphhh" Baekhyun melenguh begitu lidah si namja tampan berhasil menerobos celah bibir mungilnya dan bergerak liar didalam mulutnya, puas menggoda goa hangat milik Baekhyun, si namja tampan kemudian menjilati bibir atas dan bawah milik Baekhyun kemudian melumatnya, dan dengan senang hati Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Permainan ini harus _fair_ bukan?

Puas melakukan ciuman panas nan bergairah, Baekhyun mendorong pelan bahu namja tampan itu memberi isyarat bahwa ia sudah lelah. Namja itu menurut, wajah tampannya memerah meski tak semerah wajah Baekhyun

"Kau terlihat sexy sayang" bisiknya, dia tidak berbohong. Baekhyun memang sangat sexy, dengan tubuh yang berada dalam bathup dan dibaluti oleh busa-busa berwarna merah, dan wajah mungilnya yang dipenuhi peluh serta bibir mungilnya yang membengkak dan mengkilap karena air liur keduanya.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, si namja tampan mulai memandikan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Well, bukan karena ia mungkin akan membuat Baekhyun terluka tapi lebih pada kenyataan bahwa ia akan ke kantor setelah ini dan ia tidak punya waktu untuk berganti baju apalagi jika kemeja putihnya itu harus terkena noda merah.

"Nah sekarang kau sudah bersih, kau bisa membawa sendiri tubuhmu ke ranjangmu kan? Bukannya tidak mau, tapi aku akan terlambat sayang. Hanya kali ini saja ok?"

Baekhyun memasang wajah datarnya kemudian mengangguk pelan, namja itu tersenyum lega karena Baekhyun tidak marah meskipun wajahnya sangat datar. Diciumnya bibir Baekhyun sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan bergegas menuju kantor.

Lonely Boy

Setelah kepergian namja tampan tersebut, Baekhyun beranjak menuju saklar lampu kamar mandi. Jemari lentiknya menekan tombol lampu kearah bawah hingga kamar mandi itu kini berada dalam kegelapan, setelah itu bukannya keluar Baekhyun memilih kembali berendam kedalam bathup menikmati sensasi yang entah kenapa terasa menyenangkan baginya saat air dan busa-busa yang berwarna merah itu menembus pori-pori kulitnya.

 __

 _"Kau menungguku sayang?"_

 __

 _"Ayo tebak dimana aku sayang?"_

 __

 _"Kau tidak tahu sayangku?"_

 __

 _ctasss_

 __

 _Cambukan yang menghasilkan goresan panjang pada tubuh mungilnya_

 __

 _"Akhhhhhhhh"_

 __

 _"Ayo sayangku, kenapa kau tak bisa menemukanku?"_

 __

 _Slashhh_

 __

 _Tetesan demi tetesan cairan merah berlomba keluar mewarnai kulit putihnya_

 __

 _"Aku berada dalam kegelapan yang sama denganmu sayang, ayo temukan aku"_

 __

 _Plakkk_

 __

 _Bekas merah ikut andil mewarnai pipi mulusnya yang menirus._

 __

 _"Ouhhh kauuhhh sempit ahhh yeahhh"_

 __

 _Clakh_

 __

 _Clakh_

 __

 _Clakh_

 __

 _Suara gesekan penis yang beradu rektum menggema menemani desahan dan jeritan serta suara tetesan-tetesan darah bahkan sperma disetiap detiknya._

 __

 _Brukkk_

 __

 _Darah terakhir menodai tembok kusam setelah kepala si sosok mungil dihempaskan dengan keras setelah pergolakan kenimatan yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu._

 __

 _"Bersiaplah untuk mati sayangku"_

 __

CTAKKKK

"BAEKHYUN-AH"

"Puahh haahahahaha"

Mata sipit Baekhyun terbuka dan mendapati cahaya terang yang berasal dari lampu tepat diatasnya, nafasnya memburu dengan mulut dan hidung yang secara  
rakus menghirup oksigen di sekitarnya.

Seorang namja berambut coklat terduduk disamping bathup Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun khawatir, nafas Baekhyun yang memburu perlahan berubah teratur kala namja berambut coklat itu menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kau ingin nyawamu melayang dengan cara konyol seperti ini?" namja berambut coklat itu langsung memarahi Baekhyun efek karena terlalu khawatir.

Baekhyun menutup matanya dan menggeleng pelan, ini sudah kedua kalinya namja berambut coklat itu mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Paman Jung tolong bawakan handuk kemari dan angkat Baekhyun ke ranjangnya" perintah namja itu, namja paruh baya yang dipanggil Paman Jung itu bergegas meraih handuk dan menuruti perintah majikannya itu. Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang telah berbalut handuk dan membaringkannya pada ranjang.

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang"

"Baik Tuan muda Luhan"

Baekhyun meraih selimutnya kemudian menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang masih basah dan membiarkan tetesan-tetesan air berwarna merah itu membasahi seprai putihnya. Luhan, si namja berambut coklat menghela nafas pelan saat menatap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau berendam dengan air berwarna merah itu lagi? Dan kenapa harus dengan lampu yang tidak dinyalakan? Kau berniat bunuh diri eoh?" cerca Luhan saat menyadari Baekhyun tidak akan memberi penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh? Apa sepupuku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?" Luhan mencoba bertanya selembut mungkin pada Baekhyun, tetapi namja mungil itu hanya terdiam dan memilih memainkan ponselnya.

"Baekhyun-ah," Luhan berdecak kesal saat Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Katakan padaku apa yang se-

Ucapan Luhan terputus saat Baekhyun menyodorkan ponselnya kearah Luhan, terdapat beberapa kalimat disana dan dengan malas Luhan membacanya.

 _ **"Aku tidak sekonyol itu bunuh diri dengan cara berendam, lagipula kenapa kau harus marah dengan kebiasaan mandiku? Aku menyukainya dan begitulah caraku menikmati waktu mandiku, kau tidak berhak mengaturku karena satu-satunya yang berhak mengaturku hanyalah orang yang memilikiku bukan kau"**_

Luhan semakin merasa kesal sekarang, Baekhyun sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri karena namja itu tinggal bersama dengan sepupunya tetapi sikap dan wajah Baekhyun yang selalu saja datar membuatnya lama-lama jengah, memang siapa yang tahan jika seperti itu? Luhan begitu menyayangi Baekhyun dan mengkhawatirkan keadaan namja mungil itu tetapi Baekhyun selalu tidak peduli dan menolak segala rasa khawatir Luhan padanya.

"Baekhyun dengar, aku tidak tau apa yang salah dari sikapku terhadapmu tapi percayalah aku menyayangimu selayaknya adikku sendiri. Aku mungkin sering memarahimu tapi bukan berarti aku membencimu, katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan pertanda ia tidak butuh apa-apa dari Luhan, jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah pintu mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Setelahnya ia langsung memejamkan matanya tanpa mau peduli dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Luhan.

"Jangan terlalu lama berada dibawah selimutmu, keringkan tubuhmu dulu dan segeralah memakai baju. Aku tak ingin kau sakit, aku akan meminta sepupuku untuk bersikap lebih baik padamu jika memang itu masalahmu" Luhan pergi setelah mengatakan kalimat itu.

Baekhyun membuka matanya begitu Luhan pergi, matanya menatap sebuah figura besar yang terpajang di dinding. Figura seorang namja tampan yang pagi tadi menyambut dirinya dan bersedia memandikannya meski ia tahu akan terlambat menuju kantornya. Namja tampan yang hingga hari ini masih ia ragukan perasaannya meski status keduanya sudah jelas bertunangan. Ciuman dan penyatuan tubuh yang terjadi berulang kali diantara keduanya bagi Baekhyun tidak lebih dari sebuah gairah yang sebenarnya bisa tetap terjadi meski tanpa ikatan apapun. Tapi itu hanya pemikiran Baekhyun, karena nyatanya si namja yang berstatus tunangannya itu tidak membenarkan sentuhan intim tanpa sebuah ikatan.

Mungkin satu-satunya namja yang berpikir seperti itu,

Tunangan seorang Baekhyun,

Kris Wu

TBC

Hello Guys, aku bawa lanjutan dari Lonely Boy. Aku tau ff ini alurnya benar-benar membosankan dan mungkin bikin kalian malas buat bacanya, tapi aku tetap memposting ff ini karena aku ingin tau bagaimana pendapat dan saran kalian buat lanjutan ff ini ke depannya. Karena setelah aku liat-liat ada beberapa yang memberi tanggapan positif terhadap ff ini dan aku benar-benar berterima kasih.

Nah, sekarang aku mau balas review yang belum aku balas ^^  
Vvaulia : Apakah ini sesuai ekspektasi kamu yang ngira ini bakalan asik? Maaf kalau ini membosankan dan terima kasih sudah baca :*

RDRD ChanBaek : Bisa nebak siapa yang nyiksa Baek? Yang pasti salah satu yang nyiksa dia ya author sendiri kan aku yang nulis.. hahaha XD

ETNOCRASH : hahaha sekali-sekali mamih yuni perlu di siksa juga, masa iya mamih mulu yang nyiksa papih ama om seno dengan berbagai godaannya. XD  
Nyincang2? Duh mamih bukan bawang bombay nak, dia gak di cincang kok tenang aja :D

neniFanadicky : Suka adegan darah2an? Sejujurnya aku phobia ama darah, tapi ntah kenapa otak ini malah mikir buat nulis kayak gitu. Haha mamih mah doyan kok yang di sakiti, apalagi di sakiti pas lagi piippp *sensor* XD

Hyurien92 : duh duh siap2 spot jantung ya, jangan salahin aku kalau hatimu makin nyess nyess *pede banget*  
Chanyeol? Kita liat aja nanti apakah itu bener Chanyeol atau suara bapak aku *abaikan* :D

Maaf kalau ada yang belum aku sebutin, nanti aku sebutin di kesempatan selanjutnya.. haha

Buat yang udah follow dan favoritin ff ini terima kasih juga, gak lupa juga buat yang udah baca tapi gak review semoga tangannya nanti tergerak ya buat ninggalin jejak.. Lol XD

So, review juseyo ^^


End file.
